the teenage halliwells
by charmedchick34
Summary: about all four sisters as teenagers. last chapter, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the characters they all belong to the WB.**

**Chapter two: Monday morning**

Prue: 17

Andy: 17

Piper: 16

Leo: 17

Phoebe: 15

Cole: 16

Paige: 14

Kyle: 14

Paige Halliwell woke up at 6:30am to the sound of her annoying alarm clock

"More sleep" she muttered turning to switch it off.

"Ouch" she yelped as she toppled of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Monday morning, the worst day of the week. Paige went to San Francisco high. Along with her three older sisters.

She went into the bathroom and just as she was finishing she heard her sisters arguing in the hall. "Morning bathroom rush" Paige muttered to herself as she opened the door to be met with three sets of eyes.

"Took you long enough" Phoebe snapped as she stepped out. Phoebe was not a morning person.

30 minutes later all four Halliwell sisters were downstairs. Prue was wearing a light blue strap top that matched her shoulder length black hair and clear blue eyes and denim shorts.

Piper was wearing a soft pink strapless top and a brown denim skirt. Both went well with her long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Phoebe was wearing a white halter top and cut off jeans. They also went well with her short light brown hair and deep brown eyes.

And Paige was wearing a baby blue halter neck top and dark jeans. They showed off her naturally very dark brown/black hair and her light brown eyes.

All of the sister's were both most prettiest in their year and most popular. They were all also very smart.

They lived in a pink Victorian manor or also known as " The Manor", with their Grams. Their mother had drowned when Paige was just over one, and their father lift when Paige was 1 and a half. So their Grams raised them.

They all left the manor and climbed into Prue's car ready to go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: High School**

As soon as Prue's car pulled into the school car park all the sisters were greeted with a group of people. They all said goodbye to each other and went of to their classes.

"Hey Babe" Andy, Prue's boyfriend said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, how was your holiday" Prue asked turning to face him.

"Oh it was okay, but I missed you the whole time" Andy answered a smile on his face.

"That has got to be the cheesiest line ever" Prue said but a smile also formed on her face.

They took their seats at the back, as Leo came in and sat next to them.

"Hey Leo!" They both said as he sat down. "Have you seen Piper yet she's been missing you all summer."

"Nope, I'm meet up with her at lunch" he answered as the teacher walked in. they all turned and waited for he teacher to begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Piper!" Piper turned around to see her friend Keira waving from down the hall.

"Hey" Piper said as her friend came closer. "Coming we're going to be late and you know how Mrs Clarke gets if you turn up late"

"Yeah let's get going" Keira answered as she grabbed Pipers hand and led her through the hall towards their class.

Once they were there Piper Cole sitting at the back of the class he had been her best friend since kindergarten and he was also Phoebe's boyfriend.

"Hey Cole" she said as she sat down beside him. "You coming over tonight?"

"I don't know Pipe, I got to help my dad out" he answered.

"You'll get to see Phoebe" she said trying to coax him into it. "She's been complaining all summer that she hasn't seen you"

"Well I guess I could come round for a bit" he replied a smile creeping across his face. Piper laughed at this, she knew how to get him to come round all she had to do was mention Phoebe's name and he'd be there.

They talked about the holidays until the teacher came in and started teaching.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe walked into class with her two best friends Rachel and Marissa. They were talking about what they did over the summer holidays. When someone interrupted.

"Hey Phoebe" it was Jason Dean. Everyone knew that he had a huge crush on Phoebe but he couldn't take a hint that she didn't like him.

"What do you want Jason?" Phoebe asked in a bored voice.

"I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to see a movie this weekend." he said.

"Look I go out with Cole, I like Cole a lot so would you just stop asking me out cause the answer will always be no.!" Phoebe said in an angry and annoyed voice.

"So you can sop wasting my time and leave me alone" Phoebe said and with that he stormed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige and her boyfriend Kyle were sitting in their seats when their friend came over and told them about a party he was having that Saturday night.

Kyle turned to Paige "So do you want to go or stay home?" Kyle asked.

"I think I'd like to go but I better ask grams first" Paige answered. The teacher glared at them so they both stopped talking and paid attention to what he was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The Party**

At lunch time all the sisters plus Andy, Leo, Cole and Kyle were sitting under an old oak tree in the school field.

"So you guys going to the party this Saturday" Paige asked.

"Of course, when have you known us to miss a party!" Phoebe said in a typical Phoebe way.

"That's if grams let's us," Prue said shooting a look to Phoebe as if to say, don't get too excited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day after school they all went straight home. As soon as grams came home they all surrounded her.

"Grams can we go to a party Saturday night, please" Phoebe said with a puppy dog look on her face.

"You know I can't say no to that face Phoebe, you can go, but no alcohol, no drugs…"

"No trouble and home by 11, we know" all four girls chorused together.

"Okay now that that's settled who want tea.

"Me!" Paige shouted and ran into the kitchen. Phoebe close behind her.

"Sisters" Prue said and rolled her eyes. Piper laughed and followed Prue to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Saturday all four sisters were ready to go to the party.

Prue was wearing a blue strapless top with jeans. Piper was wearing a pink halter-top with a denim skirt. Phoebe was wearing a black spaghetti strap top with a skirt, and Paige was wearing a light green t-shirt with cut of jeans.

They all went outside and got in Prue's car to go to the party.

When they got there they all saw their boyfriends and went off into the wild crowd of the party.

"Hey Andy!" Prue called over the music.

"Hey Prue! Have you met Darryl he's one of my dad's partners sons." He's also going to train to be a Police detective, like me!" Andy shouted over the music playing.

"No I haven't met him." She turned to Darryl "It's nice to meet you Darryl" Prue said to him.

"You too Prue, I've heard a lot about you, you're all he talks about." Darryl shouted back.

"Thank you" Prue said and was glad it was dark so they couldn't see her blush and bright red.

Piper and Leo had been dancing for ages and decided to go outside to get some fresh air. When they were outside Leo turned to Piper and kissed her passionately on the lips. They continued to kiss until Phoebe tapped Piper on the shoulder. She had a worried look on her face.

"Piper, Paige we have got to get Paige home she's really drunk and has passed out" Phoebe said in one breath. "Prue's waiting in the car with her.

"Okay Phoebs what happened." Piper asked her while walking down the road to the car.

"Well…

Phoebe and Cole were dancing and kissing "Cole do you want to get a drink" Phoebe said after about 1 hour of dancing.

"Yeah totally, Cole said and starting leading Phoebe towards the punch bowl. Just as they got there Phoebe saw Paige and Kyle talking. Kyle had a confused look on his face as he listened to Paige. Phoebe and Cole made their way over to them.

"Kyle what's up" Cole asked as he looked at Paige rambling on about something.

" I think she's drunk, she just keeps rambling on and on and talking gibberish" Kyle answered. Just as he finished his sentence Paige's eyes glazed over and she passed out.

"Then we found Prue and took her to the car, and I came to get you" Phoebe said. They got in the car and Piper sat in the backseat with Paige's head on her lap as Prue drove them all home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Grounded**

Piper and Phoebe got in the car and Prue drove home. Piper sat in the back seat with Paige's head in her lap. "Guys what will grams say when she finds out" phoebe asked as they pulled into the driveway of the Manor. They had dropped the boys off at home and were dreading taking the passed out Paige inside. Eventually after about 10 minutes of sitting in the car they got out. Piper picked Paige up and starting walking up the stairs when she realized Phoebe and Prue weren't following.

"Don't look so shocked I'm not as week as you think I am" Piper said and grinned as they snapped back to reality and stopped staring. They all entered the Manor and quietly tried to sneak upstairs when a loud creak came from the stairs. "Damn we forgot to miss the step" Prue silently cursed as they heard footsteps coming from the living room.

"Ah girls your home earlier than I.." Grams started but trailed of when she saw Paige in Piper's arms. "What happened and why is my youngest granddaughter passed out in Piper's arms!" Grams shouted.

"I'll take Paige upstairs while you explain what happened" Piper said and ran upstairs to Paige's room. She put Paige into pajamas, tucked her into her bed and kissed her on the forehead. She could hear the shouting downstairs and held back for a little bit until it died down then crept down the stairs and into the living room just as Phoebe was finishing her story.

"… And then her eyes glazed over and she passed out" Phoebe said.

"And why is it you didn't look after her properly she is your youngest sister for crying out loud you should have stopped her from drinking the punch knowing full well it was probably spiked." Grams cried.

"Well we thought she would know it was spiked after all she is 14 years old" Phoebe replied weakly knowing there was nothing she could say that would explain why they didn't watch out for Paige more carefully.

"Yeah I mean.. " Prue started but was cut off by grams

"Not another excuse your all grounded as well as Paige now get up to bed at once and I don't want to hear another peep out of any of you. Goodnight" Grams said and stormed up the stairs.

After they were all in bed and fast as sleep a man came out from behind a bush outside the front of the Manor. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and slowly walked away into the darkness of the night.

That night Phoebe woke up drenched in sweat. She got up and opened her window sticking her head out into the night air. She had had the worst dream she's ever had before. She saw one of her sisters dying, not just any sister though her favorite sister, Piper. She always seemed closer to Piper for some reason like she could tell her, her darkest secrets and know they were safe with Piper. Phoebe climbed into bed not knowing that her dream wasn't just a dream it was real and was going to happen soon very soon. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep to wake up again to a lovely day of helping grams clean the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: The Incident **

It was a week after they all got grounded and they were at the mall shopping for some new tops and other things. They were in Hot shop the hottest shop in the mall.

"Hey what do you think of this!" Piper asked modeling a red strapless top

"Very nice Pipes" Prue answered "Now what about this skirt" Prue said twirling making the pink summery skirt.

"Nice Prue it suits you" Phoebe said. She wasn't trying on anything since she already had like a thousand bags. Paige had even more if possible.

After Piper and Prue had bought their clothes all four headed to the jewelry shop across the road from the mall. They were all going to pool in their money and buy their grams the necklace she wanted for her birthday. They were looking round when Phoebe suddenly stopped walking and gasped. "Phoebs come on we've got to find that necklace" Paige called. Piper was looking at some necklaces when she suddenly gave a shout "Hey guys I think I found it!" she called loudly across the big shop.

"Piper wait don't move!" Phoebe called but suddenly a mans voice rang out through the shop.

"Everybody stop where they are and get down on the ground!" The man yelled. He was a tall well-built man with a black mask covering his face. There were three other men with him all the same height and build as him. Prue, Paige and Phoebe all got down on the ground together and Piper and another couple standing by her got down as well. Prue looked over at her little sister a little worried that she was the opposite side of the shop to her but she knew Piper could take care of herself

The robbers took every thing they could put their hands on, rings, necklaces, bracelets, tiaras, ear rings and lots more. Once they had cleared of most of the shelves Police sirens could be heard and a voice rang through a speaker "Come out with your hands up and no one will get hurt."

"Carry on boys and don't stop till I say so!" the leader shouted at the three other robbers. "Now I'll need a hostage so the police won't shoot me" he muttered to him self. "Ah the Halliwell girls, now which one shall I take" he looked at the three them went over to Piper since she was on her own and picked her up roughly by the shoulders. "We meet again after 12 and a half years" he said, the girls just stared confused. "Sam you better go before the police come in here and shoot us all." one of the robbers said. Sam was somebody their mother had an affair with, he was a prime suspect to have drown because she had told him she never wanted to see her again and that he would get revenge on her and her four daughters. The police looked for ages for him but never found him. "Sam" Prue said to herself shocked. Phoebe and Paige stared on shock and Piper tried to get away from him after all he had sworn to kill them. "Stop wriggling" Sam shouted at her and kicked her in the shin. "Ahh!" Piper screamed. "Come on!" he said and dragged her out. Phoebe just stared in shock, she had seen this before in her dream down to every little detail. She just hoped it turned out different than in her dream.

Suddenly two gunshots were heard and the three robbers ran out the door. The three Halliwell sisters ran out the door to see officer Trudeau "Girls Piper's been shot and is getting taking to San Francisco General, you can come with me" Phoebe stared in shock her dream ha come true she just hoped Piper would live and not die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: She's what!**

All eight were sitting in the waiting area. The sisters had calmed down a bit but every now and again a sob would escape one of them. Leo was staying strong as was Andy and Kyle but Cole looked close to breaking down after all Piper had been his best friend since they were 4 years old.

About 2 hours of waiting a doctor entered the waiting area. "Friends and family of Piper Halliwell please follow me" the old doctor announced and all eight followed him down to an office the other side of the hospital. "Well we managed to remove the bullet from her abdomen successfully but she has unfortunately slipped into a coma…"

"A WHAT!" Paige shouted before he could continue.

"Paige darling, be quiet and let doctor" she looked closely at his name badge "Doctor Griffith's continue"

"As I was saying she has slipped into a coma and it's up to her to pull her self out of it, there's nothing we can do, you can visit her if you like she's in room 312 just down the hall. Only one at a time though" and with that he left the room.

"Come on kids lets go see how she's doing" they all walked to room 312 and sat in the chairs out side the room "Who want to go in first? Grams asked them all.

"I will" Phoebe said quietly. She stood up and walked inside. "Hey Pipe" and that was all she said before she broke down In tears "I'm so sorry, I could have stopped it I knew I'd seen It all happen before I just didn't know where it was like déjà vu but in my dream you died and I know you can break out of this coma." Phoebe rambled on and on hoping to get a response from Piper but got nothing.

One by one the others went in then at 2am Andy, Kyle and Leo had to go home and Grams got called away to work. None of the sisters knew what she did but it seemed important.

It had been 1 month since Piper had been in the coma, Leo went nearly everyday, Andy and Kyle went as often as they could since the Halliwells were like sisters to them (apart from Paige and Kyle) Grams came as much as her job let her and Prue, Paige, Phoebe and Cole came everyday together. Prue would tell her the schools gossip, Phoebe would tell her what pranks she pulled in school or in the house, Paige would sing to her as she had a very good voice and knew Piper liked her singing and Cole would just talk to her and bring up old memories they had together. When it was Coles turn to see her he was talking about when they had gone to a party at Keira's house and how she had met Leo. "Do you remember Piper?" He asked her knowing she couldn't answer but it didn't matter.

"Yeah I remember Cole" She answered weakly. Cole nearly fell off the chair with happiness. He jumped on the bed and hugged her.

"Oh my god Piper, I'll go get the doctor and your sisters." and with that he ran out the room. Seconds later her sisters and a doctor came rushing in.

"This is a miracle, you must be very tough to have survived this" the doctor said and began checking her over. Her sisters were making it hard for him as they were kissing and hugging Piper like mad.

"Oh we missed you so much!" They cried and they hugged her. "I'll go call the boys and your grams Cole said and walked quietly our the door. "Hey Cole, thank you" Piper said and he smiled back at her and left glad he had his best friend back at last.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Holiday? **

It had been 4 weeks since Piper had woken up from her coma and 2 weeks since she had been allowed home. She was allowed back in school a week earlier. It was a Saturday night and all four sisters plus grams were sitting in the living room.

"Now girls I've been thinking and I think you four plus the boys should go on a holiday to Hawaii to relax and forget about everything that happened." the girls looked at grams shocked, she never liked them going on holiday.

"For how long grams!" Phoebe asked liking the idea of Hawaii.

" I was thinking two weeks, since I'm away on work for two week" she answered.

"Yeah we'd love to go grams" they all answered. "When will we go?" Prue asked.

"As soon as possible. I can book the tickets tomorrow and you can go Wednesday maybe." she said with a smile.

"Yeah sounds great, I'll go call Leo and tell him." Piper said and raced upstairs. The other three went to call their boyfriends and 20 minutes later they all came back downstairs. "Okay Leo can come" Piper said.

"And Cole."

"And Kyle"

"And Andy" Prue said, "So we can all go" She said a big smile on her face.

The next day grams went to book the tickets. She came home with a big smile. "Girls" she said going into the living room where they were all watching Friends on TV. "I booked the tickets and you're all in first class." she said. They all squealed with happiness. And ran upstairs to pack and tell the boys.

On Wednesday morning all of then were at the airport ready to board the plane. Their parents had to go so it was just the eight of them. They were talking about what they would do when they got there. Then a loud voiced announced that the flight 210 to Hawaii was ready to leave. They all boarded and sat in the first class seats right at the front. It wasn't a very big plane anyway. The only other people were a little girl and a businessman, her dad plus a couple sitting at the back.

"Okay fasten your seat belts and get ready to take off. The captain announced.

"Did that voice sound familiar to you guys?" Paige said to the other three girls.

"Yeah it did actually." Phoebe said. "Reminded me of..

"Sam" all four girls shouted.

Then the plane started to shake and tip back and fourth. The oxygen masked came down. Just then Sam came out of the captains cabin. "Hello girls." and then the plane fell towards the sea and just as it hit it everyone on the plane except Sam passed out. Sam smiled as water started to fill the plane and swam out of the huge hole in the back of the plane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Who survived?**

Prue woke up and turned around, she saw the businessman and his head was bent in a disgusting position showing he was dead. The couple had fallen out when the back of the plane went. She looked down and saw water up to her knees.

"Prue come on," Andy said and they rushed out of the plane. When they got to the surface Prue gasped for air "My sisters" she said and looked down as bubbles came to the surface and Kyle and Phoebe popped up. "Hey Pheebs you made it!" Prue said in delight that at least one of her sisters survived.

"Yeah" she answered then Leo and Paige came up, well Leo was supporting Paige as she had a huge cut on her head. "Oh my god Paige!" Phoebe said and swam to her sister.

"I'm fine Paige" she argued but then she fainted.

"Oh Leo take her to that big island ahead of us and look after her." Prue said and Andy and Kyle helped him carry her through the water.

"Hey do you think Piper and Cole are okay" Phoebe said in a worried voice.

"I hope so" Prue answered. Then Cole's head came up carrying Piper who was quite pale.

"Oh, what happened to her" Prue said as she took in the sight of her younger sister.

"Umm well I think she broke her arm and she's got a big cut in her side" Cole said and started swimming towards the island he saw the other boys on.

Once they were all settled on the island and after Leo, who's father was a doctor so he knew a lot about it had looked at Paige and Piper and said they would be okay just needed rest Cole said something that made their hearts drop.

"Umm guys, Piper and I looked in the captains cabin and I seems that umm well Sam got away." Cole stammered.

"Oh no, so that means he's probably on the island with us right now, most likely watching us." Prue said in a shaky voice.

"Oh that's just great." Kyle said in a sarcastic voice. Everyone stared at him. "Well what do we do?" he said looking at Andy.

"Well, Leo, Kyle and Phoebe can start collecting stuff to build a shelter for us and Prue and myself will look for food. Cole you stay here and watch Paige and Piper. Be careful everyone. They all set off in different directions while Cole stayed and kept watch.

"Hey Cole" Paige whispered. "Where is everyone." he told her where everyone went and she listened carefully. "How's your head." he said looking at the bandage around her head.

"It's good, but where did the bandage come from," she asked confused.

"Oh Leo brought it up from the plane" Cole answered. Then they all heard a shout.

"Andy!" it was Prue's voice.

"I'll go, you watch Piper" Cole said and rushed off in the direction of the scream.

"Paige" Piper whispered.

"Yeah sweetie" she answered.

"Where is everyone?" she asked looking around. Paige explained what had happened and Piper gave a high pitch scream.

"I'm sure Andy's alright," Paige said looking at a scared Piper.

"It's not that, it's Sam." Piper screamed and Paige turned around and saw Sam walking towards then an evil smile on his lips. Paige screamed and her and Piper ran down the beach as fast as they could. Sam running behind them. Then the boys plus Phoebe and Prue ran out of the woods looking for the source of the scream, they saw the sight and gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Stranded**

Then suddenly Paige tripped. Piper looked back and saw Paige sprawled out on the floor with Sam advancing on her. She ran towards Paige just as Sam got close to her and kicked him in the face. He stumbled backwards and grabbed his nose, which was bleeding heavily. "You bit…"

"It's not nice to swear" Piper cut him off and jumped and kicked him in the stomach. She punched him in the chest. They kept fighting dodging each other's attacks when Piper went to kick him in the ribs but he grabbed her leg and tossed her to the floor. He kicked her in the side where she got hurt in the crash and she screamed in pain. He advanced on Paige who was lying in the sand with a twisted ankle and kneeled down next to her and grabbed her arm to stop her from escaping and was about to stab her with a knife about to stab her when Piper kicked him in the head and knocked him out. By then the others had caught up to them and Kyle was lifting Paige up. "Hey nice fighting sis" Phoebe said looking at Piper.

"Well the self defense classes we took came in handy" Piper answered clutching her side but smiling. "Well what should we do with him" Piper said and nudged Sam with her foot.

"I'll tie him up by that tree." Leo said and he and Cole dragged Sam to a tree nest to a big rock cave.

"Guys why don't we set camp in that rock. It will shelter us from the rain and wind and we can keep an eye on him." Andy said pointing to a tied up Sam. "We can get wood to make a fire to keep us warm. Leaves to sleep on and food."

"Yeah let's get going" Prue said helping Andy walk to the cave.

"What's up with Andy" Piper whispered to Phoebe seeing him limping into the cave with Prue.

"Oh he like fell in a ditch and seriously injured his foot." Phoebe whispered back. "What happened to your side in that fight? She asked helping Piper into the cave.

"Well you know I got glass stuck in it in the crash well that jerk kicked me there." Piper whispered back.

"What happened to Paige?" Phoebe said looking at Kyle carrying their sister into the cave.

"Oh you know how clumsy Paige is she tripped" Piper answered with a smile. Phoebe smiled as well.

That night Prue, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Kyle and Andy were asleep. Piper lay awake thinking about the day's events, hoping someone would notice that they were missing and rescue them. She decided to go out and talk to Cole who was on guard.

"Hey Cole, he woken up yet?" Piper asked nodding her head in Sam's direction.

"Nope, that was one kick you gave him" Cole said smiling. "I am so not getting on your bad side," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah you better not I'm a lethal weapon now I know how to protect my self" she said smiling and put a fierce look on her face.

"Oh I'm so scared," he said and she laughed. Then they heard leaves rustling and looked up just in time to see Sam look at them and run of in the distance.

"Guys wake up." Piper shouted shaking everyone.

"This better be important Piper" Phoebe said annoyed.

"It's Sam, he escaped" Piper said.

"Oh no!" Prue said and everyone looked scared knowing he would be back for them soon.

"Well tomorrow we'll search the island and see how big it is and look for him. Now I'll go guard, you guys get some sleep." Andy said and everyone lay down on the floor and slept while Andy went out of the cave to keep guard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: Island life**

In the morning everyone woke up and gathered round the fire as Andy gave them jobs to do.

"Right Phoebe and Leo, swim out to the wreck as you are the strongest swimmers out of all of us. Prue and Kyle, you can go and gather all the food you can find since you two can walk all right, Cole you can search the island and see how big it is, and Piper can join him, and Paige and myself will stay here and wait for you since we can't really walk. Everyone okay with that?" he asked just to make sure. There was a chorus of yes' and year's then everyone jumped their feet.

Phoebe and Leo swam out to where they could see the wreck beneath them. "Pheebs, just pick up drinks and canned food, I'll look for our clothes, or any blankets or pillows." Leo instructed.

"Okay captain" Phoebe answered and mock saluted. Leo laughed, Phoebe could always make jokes. They dove down to the wreck and surfaced a few minutes later. Phoebe with a bag full of canned food and Leo with blankets and pillows in water proof bags. They swam to shore and took the stuff to the cave, which luckily was just up the beach. Then they went to find more stuff.

Prue and Kyle were in the forest of trees looking for food. They had a bag and so far had found very little, just a few fruits in the trees. They had been looking for about 30 minutes with not much luck. "Kyle, stop dropping them on my head!" Prue yelled up the tree Kyle was in dropping the fruit onto Prue.

"Sorry, I'll aim for the bag next time" he yelled back sarcastically "If you put the back down away from you, I wouldn't have to drop them any where near you." Prue put the bag down under where Kyle was and after a couple minutes he climbed back down the tree.

"Come on let's look over there" Kyle said and they made their way through the trees, when they came to a bit of a clearing and saw a bunch of trees all with fruit on them.

"Finally" Prue said and they both ran towards the trees.

Piper and Cole had been walking around the island for ages and didn't find anything interesting except the fact that the island was very big. "Cole there's nothing interesting around here" Piper whined.

"We might find something if we keep walking" Cole said but secretly he was as bored as Piper. "Hey did you hear that" Cole whispered as they heard the leaves in front of them rustle. "Follow me" he whispered and they moved towards the noise. Suddenly Piper tripped.

"Ouch" She said and looked at what she had tripped over.

"You okay" Cole asked and held out a hand for her to grab onto.

"Cole behind you" Piper screamed and Cole turned around to see a wooden log come at his face then everything went black. "Cole!" Piper screamed then knelt at his side.

"You take her camp and I'll take him" Piper heard someone say.

"Sam" she whispered to herself. Then she was blindfolded and dragged over the hard rocky floor for 10 minutes before she was tied to a tree and punched in the face knocking her out cold.

Prue and Kyle who weren't far off heard Piper scream. They climbed down the trees they were in.

"Prue, I'll go back to the caves take the food, get the others and then come back here. You stay here so we know where to come back to" Kyle said. Prue nodded and sat on the grass.

"Hurry back" Prue called after him then sat and worried over what to do


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Why me?**

Piper woke up in a large cave she had a pounding headache and he back hurt from bring tied to the tree. She looked over and saw Cole also tied up but still unconscious. Then she saw Sam and one other man, which she guessed was the other Pilot of the plane. Then he saw her watching him. "Ah your finally awake." He said in a very creepy voice.

"Unfortunately" she muttered under her breath he didn't seem to notice her saying anything. "Why do you always go after me?" Piper asked. It was a question she had been longing to ask.

"Well I was after Paige at first because she is the baby of the family and you all feel the need to protect her but you got were on your own in the shop so I thought I'd take you, then on the beach you had to put up a fight to save your little sister, so I thought why not just kill you and get you out of the way once and for all." Piper listened with interest. So he was planning on killing her. She kept silent and tried to think of ways to get out of there. "Now Piper don't think of ways to escape, I'm not killing you just yet." He had an evil smirk on his face. "You look so much like your mother you know, long hair, chocolate brown eyes, perfect skin……." he trailed of and Piper tried desperately to get out of the ropes. He knelt down and pulled her to her feet, then kissed her forcefully on the lips. When he pulled away she spat on his cheek and screamed. He slapped her hard on the cheek. "Be quiet you little brat." Then he untied her hands from behind the tree and tied them behind her back. Then he lay her on the floor. He got on top of her and started ripping her shirt. She kneed him where it counts but he was much stronger and punched her in the stomach, she winced in pain. Then he kissed her again and ran his hands down her body. Piper had tears streaming down her cheeks when he started undoing his pants but then his face scrunched up and he fell forward on top of Piper. Standing behind him was Leo holding a tree branch.

"Stay away from my girl" He said before helping the crying Piper up from the floor. He took of his jacket to cover her top half, as her shirt was torn in half. "You okay." he whispered and picked her up holding her close.

"Yeah, thanks." he whispered and buried her head into his chest. She could hear Phoebe talking to Cole and Prue and Kyle but not Paige or Andy.

"Paige and Andy can't walk very well, or should I say not at all." he said with a laugh. She let out a soft chuckle as well. By the time they got back to the cave Piper was asleep so Leo just lay her down on the blankets they had found and put a pillow under her head. Kyle and Prue had dragged Sam back and had tied him really well to a tree and taking all knives he had on him.

"How's Cole?" Andy asked Phoebe when all of them except Cole and Piper who were sleeping.

"He's fine, I'm way more worried about Piper though. I mean why would he want to rape her, he's like 40." Phoebe said a grossed out expression on her face.

"It's because I remind him of mom." they all heard a faint voice whisper. "He told me because he was planning on killing me so what did it matter if I knew." Piper told them everything that happened while sitting in Leo's lap. Cole was also listening as he had woken up just after Piper. When she had finished they decided that to people would keep guard as they found out about his partner, and that Piper should sleep next to Leo so he could protect her and so she felt more sleep. They all went to sleep as soon as it went dark dreading what the next day would bring.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: Rescued?**

It had been a few weeks since they had captured Sam, he had escaped but hadn't attacked so they guessed he had given up. Everyone had recovered and had no problem except the occasional sting or pain. They were doing okay but secretly had all given up hope of surviving. They had made a big HELP sign out of twigs and leaves but no planes had even flown overhead yet. The one good thing about being stranded on the island was they had all gotten closer to each other, they boys became more friendly, the girls stopped arguing as much and the couples had gotten closer to one another.

"Hey guys come here!" Prue shouted. Everybody ran out of the cave to see Prue waving her arms above her head like a lunatic.

"Prue. Why are you acting like a nut case." Phoebe called to her.

"I hear living on an island does that to you" Leo said with a smirk.

"Yeah I saw that on a TV show" Paige said playing along. While Prue stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah what was it called, something like, The consequences of island life" Piper said in an over dramatic voice.

"No It was more like, How island life drives you nutty" Cole said and scrunched his face up so it looked like he was thinking hard.

"I saw that it said something about how if you are head cheerleader you can't stand being on an island for so long and the loneliness drives you crazy with no one to adore you" Kyle said and everyone just cracked up and fell on the sand laughing.

"Okay cut it out, actually I saw a plane fly overhead and I was trying to get it's attention, but it didn't see me." Prue said in a serious voice though everybody could tell she was dying to laugh.

"If it didn't see you why did you call us all out here," Piper asked with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Well it gave me hope another plane might fly past." Prue said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see, well I'm going to bed" Paige announced and everyone else followed suit.

It had been 1 week since Prue had seen the plane and everyone was sunbathing on the beach. Leo and Cole had gone to get food and drinks for everyone. "Pheebs, do you want to play a trick on the boys with me" Piper whispered.

"God yeah" Phoebe said and Piper whispered something in her ear. Phoebe's face light up with a grin. So when the boys came back they set the food down and went to sit down on their towels. As they did their towels fell through a hole dug in the sand and so did they. Piper and Phoebe cracked up laughing at their boyfriends sitting in the holes not being able to get up. When the others heard the laughing they sat up and looked in the direction it was coming from. When they saw Cole and Leo they also laughed.

"Oh you two are soo in for it" Leo shouted and him and Cole lifted their bodies up out of the sand.

"Piper, RUN!" Phoebe shouted and her and Piper darted down the sand as fast as they could, they had run for about ten minutes when Leo and Cole caught up with them. As they did they picked their girlfriends up and carried them to the sea.

"Oh you wouldn't" Piper said as she tried to get away from Leo.

"We would" Cole said just as they got to the sea. They carried each girl about waist height in the water and dropped her. Piper and Phoebe both screamed and they plunged into the freezing water. The boys obviously pleased with them selves started making their way out of the water. Piper and Phoebe swam over to each other.

"I'll take Leo you take Cole" Phoebe whispered and both girls dived on the boys taking them under the water. It wasn't long before everyone was in the water splashing around and having fun. At 12 they had a bonfire and stayed up all night just talking. Completely forgetting everything about the island and Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Help!**

The next day all four couples had gone out with each other to different parts of the island. They took food and drinks so they didn't have to come back. They also took blankets and pillows so if they decided to sleep where they were they wouldn't be cold.

Prue and Andy were in a clearing in the middle of the island, they had finished their food and were just lying down. "Prue I love you and I don't care about what people say about teenagers not knowing what love is" Andy said. Prue rolled over so she was facing him and smiled.

"I love you to Andy" Prue said.

"Good" Andy said and got up and pulled Prue with him. He kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away Prue looked at him questioningly and Andy lifted her up in his arms and kissed her more passionately on the lips. They continued making out for about 2 hours until the sun was setting then decided to walk back to the camp. On the way back they were walking through the woods when someone grabbed Prue from behind and shot Andy in the neck with a sleeping dart.

"Andy, HELP!" Prue shouted as she got dragged through the woods.

"I'm coming Prue" Andy said sleepily as he sunk to the floor.

Phoebe and Cole were sitting on the beach eating a picnic. **(AN. This is going back in time to about lunchtime). **They were just finishing their sandwiches when Phoebe dived onto Cole tickling him. "Oh you think you can win do you" Cole said in a cocky voice.

"Bring it on" Phoebe shouted as Cole dived at her she jumped out the way and sprang onto his back. He shrugged her off and tickled her stomach. Her weak spot. She fell to the floor with tears in her eyes and he sat down next to her.

"Phoebe, being serious now, how much do you like me?" Cole asked.

"Being serious, this much" She answered and kissed him on the lips passionately. "How much do you like me?" Phoebe asked. "Being serious of course" phoebe asked.

"Well being serious, this much" And he kissed her passionately on the lips. They both came away and smiled at each other. They lay down on the blanket they had brought watching the sun set. "Well let's get back and find the others" Cole said and helped her get up off the floor. They were walking along the beach when Cole got knocked out from behind.

"Cole?" Phoebe questioned and knelt down beside him just as someone yanked her up by her hair. Phoebe kicked the person in the shin. She was running away when someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She turned around. "You. Cole HELP" she muttered as darkness surrounded her.

Piper and Leo had found a small waterfall in the forest and had just finished their food. "Leo I'll race you in" Piper said and shot up from the blanket and onto a rock above the water. Leo snuck up behind her and pushed her in. "Ahh, it's freezing" Piper yelled as she fell into the water. "Well are you coming in," Piper shouted up at Leo.

"Okay, here I come" Leo shouted and jumped into the water with a splash soaking Piper again. When Leo didn't surface Piper got worried.

"Leo you okay, where are you?" She shouted but got no reply. Suddenly someone pulled her leg she yelped as she was pulled under the water. She struggled to free her leg then opened her eyes and saw Leo's face smiling slyly back at her. She kissed him on the lips then pulled her leg free. When Leo surfaced he couldn't see her anywhere, he thought she was playing a joke but was still a little worried then someone hit him on the head with a rock, he looked up groggily to see Pipers face with a gag in her mouth and her hands tied behind her back. He saw a figure pull her towards the waterfall and remove the gag. As soon as it was off she shouted out to Leo "LEO HELP" and darkness surrounded him as he sank to the bottom of the pool. Piper turned and looked at her captor "Oh god no" she muttered and he punched her across the face knocking her out as he led her under the waterfall and through a tunnel.

Paige and Kyle were sitting on top of a giant rock talking. Kyle had his arm around Paige and she had her head on his chest. "Let's stay here all night" Paige murmured and lifted her head to look at Kyle's face.

"If you want to we can." Kyle said and held up the pillows and blankets. Paige lifted her head and kissed his lips.

"I want to" she said smiling and lay back down snuggling into Kyle. He kissed her head and lay back as well. "I wish we could stay here forever," Paige said.

"Well I don't know about that," Kyle said smiling. Paige turned around and flung her arms around his neck. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and he kissed her back. They stayed there for a few minutes catching their breath and then kissed again, after what seemed like the millionth kiss they both lay back down again. It was getting dark and the stars were getting brighter in the sky. Kyle got up to get the blankets and pillows. Paige just lay there and stared at the sky. She heard a hard thud and turned around just in time to see Kyle fall to the floor with his eyes half open.

"Kyle!" Paige screamed as she saw her boyfriends lying helplessly on the ground she was about to run to him when someone grabbed her around the waist, Paige elbowed the person the spun around, she came face to face with "Sam" Paige whispered and started running, Sam chased her over the rock. "Kyle, HELP!" Paige screamed as Sam pounced on her causing her to hit her head and become disorientated. Sam picked her up and carried her away, while Kyle fell face first into the rock.

On a cliff somewhere over the sea surrounding the island all four sisters stood with their hands tied behind their backs. "Now I want each and everyone of you dead, as you know the revenge I swore on your mother for denying me for your father, and I've thought of a way to kill you. There is a plank off this cliff and all of you will walk it then jump to you fate into the sea, because your hands are tied you won't be able to swim. It's quite an in genius plan if I do say so myself." Sam said in a cocky voice.

"Your crazy, if you think we will walk voluntarily off that plank and into the sea" Prue scoffed.

"That's where this comes in handy" Sam said and pulled out a gun from his back pocket. "No volunteers. Okay I'll pick, YOU!" He said pointing at Piper, and pushed her over to the plank despite her shouting and swearing and her sisters screams. He pushed the gun into her back and she fell off the plank and into the sea 30foot below. Next Phoebe went then, Paige. The four boys all arrived just in time to see Prue get pushed of the plank and just in time to see a plane zoom overhead and circle the island ready to land. As the four boys advanced Sam backed up until he was on the plank. "Andy stepped forward, "This is for the girls" he said and wobbled the plank so Sam fell off. "Come on we've got some girlfriends to find." Andy said and all of them ran down the cliff and to the sea ready to rescue their girlfriends. "Now who ever you find you save, got it" and with three nods he dove into the water with Leo, Cole and Kyle right behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Safe at last!**

Leo swam around under the water looking for one of the girls, and then he saw jet-black hair. He swam as fast as he could towards the girl. He lifted her up in his arms and swam to the surface. Once he had got to the surface he swam to the shore. He lay her down and squatted next to her. "Prue! Wake up! Come on Prue" Leo shouted in her ear. Suddenly she spit out water and started coughing" Prue asked groggily. "Where are Piper, Phoebe and Paige?" She asked anxiously.

"Well we haven't found them yet." Just as he said this Andy surfaced with Paige. He brought her to the shore. She hit her head but I think she's okay." Andy said and lay her on the beach.

"Paigey, wake up, come on girl" Prue whispered in her ear while shaking her lightly on the shoulder. Soon enough she woke up.

"Ohh, I have a splitting headache." Paige said as she tried to sit up. "Okay, that hurt, I'll just lie here all day." She said as she lay back down. "Could someone untie my hands please."

"Oh yeah, right, yeah, I'll do that" Andy rambled and squatted down beside Paige. After he'd untied her he went over to Prue. "Glad your okay" he said and kissed her on her lips.

Then Kyle and Cole resurfaced each with a worried expression on their faces. Everyone looked over expecting to see Phoebe and Piper in their arms. "We can't find them anywhere." Cole shouted. "We'll keep looking but we don't know where they could be." They then went under again.

"Where could they be?" Prue said. "They were the first ones of the cliff as well." Prue was now pacing back and forth across the sand.

"Calm down I'm sure they're okay" Andy said and wrapped his arms around her waist. Just as he finished his sentence Kyle and Cole emerged. Kyle with Phoebe and Cole with Piper. Both the girls looked deathly pale.

Phoebe had a cut across her forehead and Piper had a cut on her leg. "I think they swallowed a lot of water," Kyle said as they came ashore. They lay them down on the sand. They weren't breathing properly. Leo and Andy had taken life guard lessons when they were younger so started to resuscitate them. Piper was the first one to spit out the water she had swallowed, which was a lot of water. Leo turned her on her side as she coughed. About 10 seconds later Phoebe started to spit out the water that she had swallowed and Andy did the same as Leo had and turned her on her side. He left out the part where Leo had given Piper a big hug and kiss, Cole came over to do that. Just when Piper and Phoebe were sitting up someone came running through the wood. Everyone turned to look.

"Grams!" Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all called utterly shocked.

"Darlings, thank god you're all okay. I mean I saw you go off that cliff, and you've been gone for three weeks, I couldn't find you anywhere…"

"Grams you're rambling" Prue cut her off.

"Oh well I'm just glad your all okay. Come here and give me a hug" Grams said and opened her arms to her four granddaughters. "So what happened and was that Sam"

"We'll tell you on the way home" Piper said and they all walked to the plane. Safe at last.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen: Happily ever after!**

It had been two months since they had got back from the island and everything was back to the way it was the way before. Prue had turned Eighteen as had Andy and Leo. Phoebe had turned Sixteen, Paige and Kyle Fifteen, Cole Seventeen and Piper was turning Seventeen in a few days. They were throwing a surprise party for her in the nightclub The Dark Arch. It was the hottest nightclub in San Francisco and they had booked it for that Saturday, they even had one of San Francisco's hottest DJ's. They were all really excited except Piper who didn't know anything. She was always dragged somewhere by either her sisters or the boys (mostly Leo), whenever plans where being made just so she didn't over hear anything. It was Wednesday night and the girls had called a girls night in, grams was away on business and the boys were chucked out so the girls had bought chick flicks, Piper made popcorn, they bought coke and they were all cuddled up on the sofa with a blanket around them. "I miss how we used to do this on the last Friday of every month with grams when we were younger" Prue said as the third movie finished.

"Yeah then we used to sleep down stairs in sleeping bags and talk all night while grams tried to sleep upstairs." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Oh and remember when Paige was Four made us watch the Wizard of Oz every time and she couldn't say it so she called it The izard of Doz." Piper said laughing.

"Hey it's hard to say" Paige protested but laughed all the same. "Let's just watch the last film" Paige said and turned her attention to the TV.

"Wait one second" Piper said and ran up the stairs. She came back down with pillows and duvets. "We can't sleep without pillows and duvets can we" She said and set them out on the floor. The all got comfortable then watched the third film. They stayed up the rest of the night chatting and talking about love lives.

Finally it was Friday night and Leo was in charge of getting Piper to the club. "You look beautiful," Leo said as he kissed Piper on the lips, "And Happy Birthday".

"Thanks I guess" Piper said and got in the car beside Leo. "Where are we going Leo" Piper asked once Leo had pulled up in The Dark Arch's parking lot.

"I just got to get something" Leo said and pulled Piper out of the car and towards the club. When they got in everything was pitch-black. Piper felt along the wall for a light switch and turned around just as everyone yelled SURPRISE! She squealed in delight and ran towards the middle of the crowd where her sisters plus the boys were.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Piper yelled kissing them and hugging them.

"Do you think she's pleased" Andy said sarcastically and received and playful hit on the shoulder of Piper.

"This is so amazing" Piper said in awe.

"Glad you like it." Leo replied and Piper turned around and kissed him

"I love it" she said and pulled him towards the dance floor where mostly everyone else was. They all spent the night dancing, talking, and laughing. Just generally having a good time. When it was over Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Andy, Leo, Cole and Kyle were in the Manors living room talking.

"So what do think will happen when me, Andy and Leo go to College" Prue said "Do you think we'll still hand out like this?"

"Of course we will" Phoebe said.

"How do you know?" Paige asked looking at Phoebe with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean how do I know, I just do, I have a sixth sense for things like these." Phoebe said and hit Paige on the head. Everyone just laughed. "One things for sure, we'll live happily ever after till the end." Phoebe said.

"Happily ever after" Piper said. "I like the sound of it."

"Me too" Everyone agreed and they just lay there talking about the future.

The End


End file.
